fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Party Pretty Cure!
|katakana = ビーチ パーティー プリキュア!|romaji = Bīchi Pātī Purikyua!|director = Amano Anna|studio = Toei Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|op = Beach��Miracles,Beach Party Pretty Cure!|ed = Lovely�� Paradise|theme = Nature Water Miracles Seasons|pre = Lovely Prism Pretty Cure!|suc = Fun Activites Pretty Cure!|image = 000.png|imgsize = 300px}} Beach Party Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the twenty sixth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are nature, water, miracles and seasons. Synopsis Beaches around the world used to be full of fun and laughter.Until the No Water Island started to ruin everything.They corrupted the beaches and less and less people are coming to the beach.NO WAY?! To solve this problem,two fairies were sent down to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cures. Luckily they found a girl called Makimi Momoko and when she saw what the No Water Island '''had done she was furious.One day,she found a '''Pātī Nashi and thanks to it she almost got blown away.She said Pātī Nashi,you did this didn't you?,and she continued,You won't win! Suddenly,she was surrounded by beach ball-like pink light and was given the Beach Compact '''and the '''Beach Pearl and transforms into Cure Beach Ball the Pretty Cure of the Beach Ball. Characters Pretty Cure -She is upbeat,kind and confident.She gives people a helping hand and is the most popular student in her school.Her teachers at school always admire her and she puts others before herself.Her alter ego is |キュ ビーチボール}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Beach Ball.Her theme color is . -She has a mysterious love for hoodies,t-shirts,triangle-patterned skirts and sunglasses.Her cool clothes attracts a lot of attention.She loves social media and has lots of followers because she always posts pictures of her cool clothes on her page.Her alter ego is |キュ カクテル}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Cocktail.Her theme color is . -Even though she shares her surname with Sakagami Ayumi .She is actually not related to her.She loves art and is very good at drawing and painting and can a sculpture in less than a minute.Her parents are very good artists and she wants to be an artist when she grows up just like them.Her alter ego is |キュ アフロート}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Float.Her theme color is . -She is hot-tempered and strict and because of this students often don't like her and they stay away from her meaning that she doesn't have any friends.After she defeated a Pātī Nashi,she felt very lonely and stopped being hot-tempered and strict and became protective because of this students started liking her and she started to have a lot of friends than usual.Her alter ego is |キュ 砂のお城}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Sandcastle.Her theme color is . -She is the most childish and innocent of the team.She is also klutzy and very fun to be around.She is very good at surfing and wins every surfing contest.Her parents are surfing experts but they stopped working due to the local beach being corrupted so she decided to become a Pretty Cure in hope of defeating the No Water Island 'and revive not only the local beach so that her parents can continue working but also beaches across the world so that way they can be full of fun and laughter again.Her alter ego is |キュ サーフボード}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Surfboard.Her theme color is . -She loves pastries and can cook any gourmet-like dishes.Her parents own a restaurant and they often come home very late so she is usually at home alone but she made the most of it.In her spare time,she gives her leftover food to the poor people so that way the will not go hungry.Her alter ego is |キュ パイナップル}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Pineapple.Her theme color is . -She loves to take care of the environment.Her mother is a veterinarian and her father is a gardener.She can take care of animals and plants.She is very good at creating flower bouquets and loves leaves that make her happy.Her alter ego is |キュ ココナッツ}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Coconut.Her theme color is . -Like Sakagami Kana,even though she shares her surname with Tachibana Fuka .She is actually not related to her.She loves something "girly" and she loves fashion and wants to be a fashion designer just like her mother.She appears in shows,magazines and runways and she loves makeup and she has a large closet at her house.Her alter ego is |キュ 傘}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Umbrella.Her theme color is . -When she was only 3,her parents and relatives died in an accident.After the death of her parents and relatives,she is cold and quiet but she became supportive after her friends supported and comforted her.She also cheers people up when they are feeling down.She loves practical jokes and is a very funny girl.Her alter ego is |キュ 水着}} and represents the Pretty Cure of the Swimsuit.Her theme color is . Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Family Members -Makimi Momoko's mother.She works in a charity shop. -Makimi Momoko's father.Like his wife,he works in a charity shop. -Makimi Momoko's little sister.She often annoys her which makes her angry but slowly she starts to understand why she annoys her and they started doing things together. -Mizuno Miyuki's mother. -Mizuno Miyuki's father. -Mizuno Miyuki's older sister. Mizuno Miyuki's oldest sister. -Sakagami Kana's mother. -Sakagami Kana's father. -Sakagami Kana's younger brother. -Umino Ran's mother. -Umino Ran's father. -Umino Ran's grandmother.It is unknown if she is her maternal grandmother or her paternal grandmother. -Amaya Sora's mother.She works as a surfing expert but but she stopped working due to the local beach being corrupted. -Amaya Sora's father.He works as a surfing expert but he stopped working due to the local beach being corrupted. -Aozora Kaiyo's mother.She owns a restaurant along with her husband and she often comes home very late. -Aozora Kaiyo's father.He owns a restaurant along with his wife and he often comes home very late. -Aozora Kaiyo's older brother. -Suzuki Haruka's mother.She works as a veterinarian. -Suzuki Haruka's father.He works as a gardener. -Suzuki Haruka's younger brothers and sisters. -Suzuki Haruka's aunt.Her first name remains unknown.It is unknown if she is her maternal aunt or her paternal aunt. -Suzuki Haruka's uncle.His first name remains unknown.It is unknown if he is her maternal uncle or her paternal uncle. -Suzuki Haruka's oldest cousin.His parents' first names remain unknown.It is unknown if he is her maternal cousin or her paternal cousin. -Suzuki Haruka's middle cousin.Her parents' first names remain unknown.It is unknown if she is her maternal cousin or her paternal cousin. -Suzuki Haruka's youngest cousin.His parents' first names remain unknown.It is unknown if he is her maternal cousin or her paternal cousin.He will be born at the end of Episode 20 . Items Locations Fan Art Gallery Gallery 000.png|Official logo using Flaming Text. Beach Party Pretty Cure! offical art.jpg|Official art using Glitter Cure. Polls Which Pretty Cure is your favourite? Makimi Momoko Mizuno Miyuki Sakagami Kana Umino Ran Amaya Sora Aozora Kaiyō Suzuki Haruka Tachibana Hikari Fukuhara Akari Which Pretty Cure would you cook with most? Makimi Momoko Mizuno Miyuki Sakagami Kana Umino Ran Amaya Sora Aozora Kaiyō Suzuki Haruka Tachibana Hikari Fukuhara Akari Which Pretty Cure would you be most? Makimi Momoko Mizuno Miyuki Sakagami Kana Umino Ran Amaya Sora Aozora Kaiyō Suzuki Haruka Tachibana Hikari Fukuhara Akari Which Pretty Cure would you team up with most? Makimi Momoko Mizuno Miyuki Sakagami Kana Umino Ran Amaya Sora Aozora Kaiyō Suzuki Haruka Tachibana Hikari Fukuhara Akari Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Water Theme Series Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Seasons Themed Series